Mikey Vs Misty's Evil Four Boyfriends
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Mikey is in love with Misty, but in order to be her boyfriend he must defeat her four evil ex-boyfriends.
1. Mikey Meets Misty

**Little Mikey was is in love with the girl of his dreams but before he could win her heart, he has to defeat her four evil Ex-Boyfriends! Yes, This is base on Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. the video game version or the movie.**

The story starts off with little Mikey and his three older brothers at a party in their mansion, while his brothers Sparky, Pyro, and Rainer were all talking to the lovely Sensational Sisters Of Cerulean City. As Mikey was just standing alone drinking his fruit punch, Suddenly...Something caught his Eye! he saw a cute red headed girl sitting by herself near the buffet table she just sat there with her legs crossed drinking down her frute punch and looking arond the party. While little Mikey decided to walk over there and talk to her because he thought she was HOT!

Just then, he quickly rushed over and said with a worried look on his tiny pale face.

"Uh...Hello...My name is Mikey...And I live Here."

After she slowly drunk down her punch, Misty says to him.

"Yes I know, your three brothers are over there trying to hook with my dumb ass sisters...God I Hate them!"

Suddenly he then says to her while trying to be cool.

"Hey, You are totally funny hee, hee, But I'm with you sometimes I can't stand my stupid brothers Too! they are so annoying."

All of a sudden, Misty started to smile at him and begin to giggle a little, right after she got done with her drink in her hand she then says to Mikey while throwing her cup on the ground.

"Yo Mike, Do you want to leave and take a walk arond the gardening?"

He replied.

"Sure!"

As they both left the party, Rainer one of Mikey's brothers had just seen them both walking and talking together and he said to Sparky and Pyro.

"Guys! Check It Out! our wimp of a brother has got a girlfriend."

Suddenly, Violet told him.

"Oh, That's our like, little sister."

Daisy then said.

"Yeah, she is totally the little heartbreaker, she like dated four other boys, What a Skank!"

Suddenly, Lily said to her.

"You are so jealous of Her! Like Totally!"

But meanwhile, Mikey and Misty were both kissing each other inside of Mikey's bedroom, then the two laid down on Mikey's soft bed and continued to kiss like crazy, as Mikey was about to make his super move on her, Misty then gets up and begins to tell him her four evil EX-Boyfriends!

She said while standing up from the bed.

"Wait!...Wait!...Mike I've got to tell you something."

He also gets up from the bed and said.

"Tell me what Misty?"

As she was fixing her hair back up she soon tells him about her past lovers.

"If you are going to be dating me you might have to fight my four evil Ex-Boyfriends...And boy oh boy, they all have weird superpowers."

Mikey who was now really confused didn't know waht to do? in order to get the girl of his dreams he has to defeat her former EX-Boyfriends, soon after the party was over and Misty blew Mikey a kiss goodbye, he was now facing the biggest challenge of his Life!

 **Her Four Evil EX-BOYFRIENDS!**

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Mikey Must Battle!

The Next Day...Mikey was walking all over the town thinking about what Misty had told him, ( Flashing back to what she said..."If You Are Going To Be Dating Me You Might Have To Fight My Four Evil EX-Boyfriends!" ) as he was now walking towards a dark tunnel near the end of the highway, Suddenly both of the pathways were locking up and there was no way to get OUT!

With both the exits were being locked up, Mikey then saw someone or something? coming towards to where he was at, as he then caught a glimpse of the dark shadow that was flying with super speed, it was none other then Misty's first evil boyfriend the awful but charming GARY OAK!

As he was right about to land on his feet he says to worried Mikey who was now really worried.

"So...Your the jerk that has my former girlfriend, Well! You Are Going To Pay Kid!"

Mikey said while being shaking up a bit.

"Uh...What's your name?"

He tells him while he was floating in the air again.

"My Name Is Gary Oak! And get ready to be Toast!"

Although he was real nervous and scared, he knew he was forced to fight him in order to date Misty.

Right before he was about to battle, Mikey raised up his fist and He shouted out.

"ALL RIGHT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO I CAN WIN MISTY'S HEART!"

 **"The Fight Has Just Begin!"**


	3. First Evil EX-Gary Oak!

**1ST Evil Ex- Gary OAK!**

Now deep inside of the tunnel, Mikey knew he had to somehow defeat Misty's very first Boyfriend! suddenly Gary shouts out to Mikey and tells him right before attacking him with his quick punches.

"Little Mikey! I am your worst nightmare son, You will pay for taking my Woman!"

Mikey then thought.

"I got to move Fast!"

As Gary was running with his super speed ready to knock Mikey's lights out, little Mike turned a bit chicken and he quickly jumped and held on to a water pipe and continued to hold on tight til Gary jumped up to get Him! But soon he decides to jump down and kick Gary in his face, Mikey was striking Evil Gary and kicked the crap out of him, But all of a sudden...Gary picks up Mikey's body and threw him on the dirty ground, while Gary was now rubbing his hands together and grining a mean looking Grin! he tells poor Mikey who was trying to get back on his feet.

"You think you've got the balls to have my former misty, But you Don't! Your a little worthless Punk! Prepair To Die!."

But all of a sudden, Mikey quickly got right back up and was now trying to battle, but when Gary used his magic power to blast a lighting bolt towards Mikey's path, It struck him so hard that he was unable to move for a minute, while Mikey was still lying on the hard ground, Gary soon used his power to make a huge rock appear out of thin air and held it with his two small hands, before he was right about to hit Mikey's head with it, he told him.

"Mikey...Mikey...You are not ready for love young man, You should of sticked to girls your own age, and now I have to smash those little BRAINS OUT !"

But all of a suddenly, helpless Mikey then kicked Gary in his NUTS! which made Gary hurt so bad and it made the rock dropped on his foot, Gary was now in double pain! holding both his balls and right foot at the same time, suddenly...Mikey tripped Gary's other leg and he fell down off a steap hill deep in the tunnel, and then landed in a pond filled with water snakes.

The snakes were now biting all over Gary's body and there sharp fangs killed him, Mikey says after watching Gary Oak quickly die.

"One down...Three more to GO!"

Suddenly, both of the pathways to the tunnel were now opening right back up, and Mikey quickly ran his butt out of there. while he went back home his brothers who were all sitting on the living room sofa, said to him.

Sparky. "Hey Bro, I heard you kicked Gary Oak's Butt."

Rainer. "Yeah, and some snakes ate him up."

Pyro. "Hey it could be worse Mike, at least she didn't have seven evil EX's or eleven."

Mikey then left and went to his room.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
